Fire & Ice
by x-wewantpack-x
Summary: Two star crossed lovers meet, but Romeo and Juliet have got Nothing on these two. When nature forces them to be enemies, what will happen when fate decides to throw them together? Will they get everything they ever want? Or will it end in a disaster.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Love. What is love? Love could be many things like what a mother has with her child or even what a husband has with his wife. But the question is what was love to me? I always believed in love at first sight when you meet your true love and you are destined to be together. But that is a load of BULLSHIT. I thought I loved Sam, I even thought I loved Jason he made me whole again after I had been broken. We both got hurt by someone we loved, but that wasn't enough. Something was missing but I didn't now what I was supposed to search for……until I meet this Monster. It wasn't love at first sight it was quite the opposite. I never thought I could hate someone as much as I hated HIM. I tried so hard to deny what was right in front of me, until I finally realised that the person who I thought I hate was I fact the person I love more then my own existence. I tried so hard to make these feelings go but everything I did, I was being pulled back by him. There was invisible force which was pulling us together even if we didn't want this to happen it was going too.

My name is Leah Clearwater and I have imprinted on a MONSTER.


	2. First Sight

**Chapter one: Jpov **

Pain. Anger. Sadness. Worry…..Joy? Who would be feeling joy in a situation like this? I turn around to only come face to face with Rosalie gleeful smile, of course it was HER. She's been waiting for so long for the monster that is killing Bella to be born and now it looks like it is ready to make its first appearance.

"No need to worry guys he's just a bit cramped" Bella tried to reassure us, but she wasn't fooling anyone we didn't need to be Carlisle to see that this monster was killing her. As this thought crossed my mind a growl came from Edward as a warning about my thoughts, I sent him a calming wave and apologised. I could feel the overwhelming anxiety and emotions in the room and it was starting to get so overwhelming that I thought it could kill me, I squeezed Alice's hand tight to stop me from running.

The door swings open. My Eyes collide with a 5'11 golden tanned beauty. She was wearing a loosely fitted dirty white dress that hugged her curves perfectly and stopped a few inches above her knees. Her dress had many tears across the stomach that revealed her toned torso. Not that the dress left anything to the imagination. I moved my eyes up her body to find that she had curves in all the right places. Her hair was long , silky and the colour of the night sky. She had a little side fringe which covered her right eye on her oval size face. A few strands of hair where stuck on her red heart shape lips moving up her face my eyes connected with hers again, her deep chocolate brown eyes where glowing with emotion.

All these confusing emotions rushed thought me at once that I didn't even get a chance to find out what they were, as the werewolf vicious growl snapped me out of trace without realising what I was doing I growl the same vicious growl back. Her eyes locked with mine and made her fists to clenched tight.

"Jacob, I've finished my rounds. I heading home Now" she growled the last bit before taking her gaze of me and storming out without waiting for a replay from her Alpha. Before anyone could say anything about what just happened, my scowl that I had on my face turned into a predatory smirk, the venom had pooled up in my mouth ready for me to sink my teeth into my prey. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I was gone out the door and into the forest, I could hear Esme shriek in horror and Carlisle demanding me to come back. But for once I didn't listen to him. I raced through the forest following her unique smell and managed to catch up with her, she must of known that I was there but I was to quick for her so I grabbed her wrist from behind her and turned her around to face me

Leah stared at me with a horrific expression on her face, but I didn't care I need to find out what her problem was with me. I was just about to ask her when I was thrown towards a tree causing it to crack. She crouched down low and started shaking, which meant she was ready to phase. So to defend myself I crouched down ready to attack if necessary. I didn't know why I was reacting like that, It wasn't me, I would never attack someone for no reason. But for some reason I felt this pure hatred towards her which I have never felt before. However I was not going to let her think that she had made me act this way I was going to do the gentlemanly thing and walk away, but she growled at me which lead to my animal instincts to take over. Suddenly the familiar scent of my family caught my noise leading me to take a quick look over my shoulder. I saw Alice to my Left and Rose and Emmett to my right, they were also crouched low ready to defend me if anything happened. All that could be heard were the vicious growls of four angry vampires, Leah reacted to this with a menacing growl of her own. Just when I was about to growl at her back I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to turn back and see Carlisle looking at me not in anger but in disapproval.

"Calm down Jasper stop being to irrational" he said. He then turned around and faced the others and said " you guys should all know better that violence is never the answer". Emmett on the other hand did think violence was the answer to everything and was not letting this go

"come on dad, who the fuck does she think she is coming into our home and growling at my brother"

"that's enough Emmett. Jasper, Leah would you two like to tell us what's going on ?"

Just when I was about to answer Leah speaks

"Him! That BLOODSUCKER was flashing he fangs at me!……..the stupid leech" she muttered the last bit but forgot that we have excellent hearing, She was reminded of that when Alice growled at her. I was not going to let her blame me for some problem she has "well what do you expect me to do when a DOG comes wondering in from the streets" that got Emmett and Rose to laugh and also got Leah more frustrated and angry that her whole body started to shake before Jacob approached from behind and put his arm around her shoulder to calm her down.

"Leah, don't lower to their level. Come I'll take you home to Jason" but she wasn't having any of it and her trembling continued. " NO! I won't to KILL this MotherFucker here and now!"

Emmett took a step forward and bellowed "Bring it on Bitch!-Excuse the pun"

"Now, Now calm down kids" Carlisle raised his voice slightly. I looked over at Jacob who was now using all of his strength to restrain Leah from coming at Emmett - I was still tense and prepared for a fight. " Carlisle take you bloo- I mean kids back home, I need to calm her down before she hurts someone" Jacob struggled to say. "Yes that's a good idea. Alice, Emmett, Rose Jasper come with me now" they all started walking back home and Carlisle continued to call me name but I wasn't really paying attention I was to fixated on her.

"Jasper come here now!" Carlisle said with a voice that meant no argument. I snapped out of it and slowly followed them back to the house. I had a feeling that this would not be the end , but the beginning of something that will change my life forever.


End file.
